A Shadow's Tears
by Captara
Summary: Riku wanted to die, and if he couldn't do that he knew just how to get things done. Riku sneaked out late at night, and partied as well. He did hard drugs and bought them by selling himself. So what if a growing Sora could stop all of this by bribing? Soku, AkuRoku, more- inside Rated M for drugs and sex and fighting.
1. The Intro

**Well hello again, nice to see you! This time I came back with a SoRiku story. Yes, this one will be a little sad though. I hope you like it, if so I'll keep going.**

**To tell you, I was feeing a bit down, and a pop up showed on my computer. Then I got mad and an idea popped in my head. So here's a new story.**

**Summary: ****Riku was weird ever since his birth. His parents never knew how to help their son. The only way they helped Riku was by drugging him, and making him go to school after school. He never really cared, nor did he care for his life. He wanted to die, and if he couldn't do that he knew how to get things done. He sneaked out late at night, and partied as well. Did hard drugs and bought them by selling himself. Riku just never knew a certain brown haired student was watching him. Is Riku going to let him help? Or is the new friend going to throw in the towel? **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts (Or it would be sooo Yaoi-filled goodness)**

**A Shadow's Tears**

**Intro: The Beginning….**

Many shadows can form many things in life, as do the many tears can fall from a person's face. There can be many ways to show your inner self, without truly showing it. In art, music or just your enternal dreams. There can be many memories that can fill a person's mind. Some lost and found. Some memories never to be found again. In this fantasy world you would call home, will never really be home to one. One lost soul, never to be recovered.

Riku sat in his empty room, alone once again. He stared and wondered why he was there in the first place, rather if it was on his free will. He didn't like being on _them_ it made that room, too light for his taste. To the point, that's would he would think, he never really knew anymore. Most of the time he would forget where and when he was going or doing. He watched as the soft flecks of early winter fell onto the soft ground outside his shallow window. He smiled just a little at the small things that made him happy. It's not like there was anything else he had to live for.

The silver haired male turned and tired to concentrate to the falling angels outside his window. He didn't like that sound, that very sound of _them_ coming for him. He held his head to stop his shivering, he wasn't bad _this_ time. He didn't lash out, or break anything. He didn't cause mother to cry, he didn't do anything. He knew _they_ were here for him. He could feel them. It never changed, every time he was being good and taking the pills. _They_ would show up to check up on him. Like he was some sort of animal needing checkups in a zoo. Riku would know that they wouldn't be far behind his door.

It would start all over for him now, the yelling, the struggle, the pain and then the bright lights. Riku counted to ten as he heard his mother crying again. _"I know, it's to make him better…"_ He turned away from the door after the _checkups_ were done, nothing could help him now. After all, he was _different_, and sick child the eyes of his family. To him he had no family, he had nothing. He didn't laugh at things like he used too; he would just stay in that dark room and cry. He would cry for being different, and no one could ever help him. A sick person.

* * *

**Day 1**

Riku woke up in a cold sweat not being able to move. He didn't realize it was just his body reacting to the new found medicine they gave him. He groaned as he sat up looking at his hands. His eyelids low from his slumber and the late nights. He stretched his arms and legs not noticed the small dots and bruises he had on his pale body. They left him naked again, with nothing but a sheet to cover with. Riku didn't care anymore; the only thing that mattered was his drawings. Those drawings were the only real thing that loved him.

Finally getting up, Riku started to get dress in a black jacket which looked like a hoodie. He grabbed some black skinny jeans with a 'kill off' sweat shirt. The shirt was almost sleeveless and worn, and it matched with his red and dark blue back pack. He swung the backpack on his left shoulder and headed out the room door. Riku took a last glance at the room and made sure everything was either hidden or placed right before leaving his opal white room.

He didn't mind going down the stairs to the kitchen, where his 'loving' parents were. He walked passed his mother and grabbed a toast. Riku forgot all about those times where his mother would kiss him good morning. He didn't remind himself that his father would smile and pat him on the back. He only remembered when all of his pain and suffering started. The night where they figured he was different, and odd.

Riku walked out of the door, and started walking to his new school once again this year. This would have been this eigth school that he attended. He tossed the toast in a bush, on his way down the street. He paused and looked at the cars pass and wondered would it be okay for him just to leap in front of one. Thinking against it, he thought he should still have a chance of living even if he tried. Then, that wouldn't be good for him if his parents found out. They would want Riku to start some new medicine again.

He walked up to yet another school and sighed. The school was nice looking with their edged hedges and courtyards full of flowers. To Riku, it made him want to gag on a lighter. The platinum blonde started walking up the stairs and as soon as he got up there, the staring started too. He ignored them and walked towards the front office then up to a busy looking woman, deciding to have a seat. Riku watched as the crowd came and went as he sat there. He realy didn't like this school already, with them howing off their fancy trophies and plaques. He mentally growled at them shining all perfect like.

He waited until the woman was done and motioned him to come closer. Riku stood up and walked over towards her giving her a deadpanned look. She smiled softly and wrote down where and when he would need to be. He huffed at the paper and walked off, leaving a confused young woman.

The depressed teen walked up to his locker and did the combination for it. As soon as he had it open, a hand slammed it shut. Riku blinked and paused while looking at the now closed locker. He turned and looked at the person the hand was connected to. Riku's eyes suddenly turned a dark shade of aquamarine, more marine than aqua.

"Hay I heard you're the new school's freak…" Seifer announced as he smirked, knowing Riku must have had family issues by the way he looked and acted.

Riku didn't say anything; he wasn't in the mood for this shit really. He paused thinking to keep his anger down and suppressed. He wasn't willing to give up yet another school, just because he couldn't keep his 'other sides' in. Riku opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything more due to his back now up against the lockers. Seifer got pretty tired of waiting for Riku to answer him, being the non-patient type that he was.

Riku grinded his teeth and wanted to lash out until he saw brown spikes pulling on Seifer's arm yelling out, "Seifer no! Just leave him alone…" The little one yelled as his pleading eyes started to water. Seifer smirked and let Riku drop towards the ground with a loud thump. "Aww, Sora I was giving him my special school greeting…" Seifer said as he grabbed Sora around his waist giving the younger one a chaste kiss. Sora blushed and pushed his lover away replying, "Sure that's what you say, come on you're going to be late."

The young man looked at the one they said was Sora and watched as they left. He frowned when Sora turned back briefly only to look back at Riku with a small apologetic smile. Riku looked down and sighed. He reached for his stuff while hoping the damn bell wouldn't ring. Then, that's when it rung.

_I knew I was going to be late, just my fucking luck... _Riku said mentally though. To him, it was the same cycle over and over in he's mind. Finally reaching his room, Riku walked in and stared at the other students as they stared back at him. He looked at the teacher give his lesson and decided to sit in the back of the class. Even the teacher seemed to wonder why was he there, he just didn't feel like explaining.

* * *

Sora walked around the school wondering where the sliver haired boy went. He wasn't very happy about Seifer planning yet another fight. He didn't like it when he picked fights with the new kids. After all, they did nothing to him. He wondered would the new kid be okay. He didn't like seeing blood and fighting, but something about Seifer he liked. A rebel, or a badboy. Sora sighed as he retrieved his new stuff to go home. That's when he heard yelling and shouting. The brunet grabbed his stuff quickly and ran for the school doors towards the outside.

The brunet reached the back of the school still panting and worn out. He looked at the ring of people shouting and yelling, immediately running to the person on the ground shouting, "Seifer stop it!" The group groaned with the sudden interference. Seifer just laughed and looked at Sora. "Aww come on Sora, you know you like it when I'm bad…"

Sora glared at his boyfriend and looked back at a chocking Riku. He glanced back, spiky hair bouncing, "Seifer, if you continue you will never be my boyfriend ever again…" The crowd 'oohed' and started to look at Seifer. Seifer just huffed at the sudden comment, considering he couldn't get anything out of Sora as is. He turned his back towards him and sighed out, "Yeah, well just get that freak out of here." Sora ignored them and helped Riku up. They walked passed the others making their way towards the direction of Riku's home, with a little difficulty.

Sora made sure Riku was still breathing and had not passed out. A soft sound came from the one he was holding. "Why do…you like a guy…like him?" A weak Riku asked through sliver bangs. Sora blushed and sighed replying, "He saved me a long time ago, it's a long story." He continued to walk down the sidewalk with Riku around his arms. He glanced up ahead before asking the silver haired one, "Is your house this way?" Riku nodded not looking at Sora ever since the fight. The slightly shorter one frowned and bit his lip whispering out "I'm sorry for his behavior really…" The brunet stiffened up when he heard Riku huff at the comment retorting, "Yeah sure kid…" Sora pouted but let the comment pass for now.

* * *

After reaching Riku's home Sora placed him down in front of his house before asking, "Are you -"

"Yeah I'm fine now..." Riku quickly said as he seen his parents lights turn on. He wasn't going to hear the end of all of this. Sora frowned as he looked towards the ground. He watched as Riku got up and walked in to his house, hearing nothing at first right before the glass shattering. Sora jumped looking towards the house. He gathered his courage and ran to the window of the home. Suddenly, Sora's eyes got wide after seeing what was going on. Riku was already thrown up against a nearby wall with a thud by what seemed to be the father, yelling and making sure his fist was around his neck. Riku trying to get his father off throwing ghost punches. The mother crying while placing the right dosage in the needle, before sticking it in Riku's exposed neck. Sora watched as Riku slid to the floor limply like a torn and bruised doll. _How could they do such a thing to their child? Why would they even think of such a thing?_ Sora turned his face towards the ground. He couldn't watch anymore, this was just too much for his soft heart. He closed his eyes tight and wiped his tears.

_I'll try to help you…Riku…_

* * *

**Okay this was just an intro of what the story is going to be like. If you think it's a good enough story, then I'll continue it. Oh and yes Axel and Roxas are in here. I can't forget Akuroku not one bit, no no no…. **

**REDONE! Yes I redo it just a little bit so people will understand what's going on. I did have some questions on what was going on and I thank you for your opinions everyone. Thank you for telling me, so I hope this is much better than the last thing I had up here. I will never write something while that sick ever again. **

**~:Riku-kun:~**


	2. Lonely Lust

**Well hello again, nice to see you! I came back once again to update this story! Isn't that just great? Okay well I have nothing to say besides thank you to all the readers and the reviewers! You make my day a little bit brighter and Riku's too!**

**Summary: Riku was weird ever since his birth. His parents never knew how to help their son. The only way they helped Riku was by drugging him, and making him go to school after school. Riku never really cared, nor did he care for his life. Riku wanted to die, and if he couldn't do that he knew how to get things done. He sneaked out late at night, and partied as well. Did hard drugs and bought them by selling himself. Riku just never knew a certain brown haired student was watching him. Is Riku going to let him help? Or is the new friend going to throw in the towel? **

**Thank you mostly too,**

**AlleHalle-chibi-chan :Hug:**

**Nyah-Chan :Hug:**

**a la mode' :Hug:**

**Densetsu-Chan :Hug:**

**Icarus Redemption :Hug:**

**kez-chan :hug:**

**Citrus Sunscreen :Hug:**

**kez-chan :Hug:**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts (Or it would be sooo Yaoi-filled goodness)**

**A Shadow's Tears**

**Chapter 2: Lonely Lust**

The sun was finally showing it's beautiful face. Or maybe Riku thought it was beautiful because it he couldn't see it, but only feel it. He groaned as he turned over in bed while rubbing his eyes. He still couldn't see as of yet due to the new medicine. What was it this time, meds for his personalities, for his physical being, or just for the hell of it? He didn't know anymore so he ignored it. Why worry about things you couldn't change? The young male walked towards his closet, knowing it by heart in the new house already, and retrieved his clothes. The hard part had just begun. He couldn't see a thing, and picking his clothes would be bit of a hassle. Riku groaned as he placed his hand over his face to rub his eyes again. "I can't go to school today…"

"Riku! Are you ready to go dear? You don't want to be late honey!" His mother announced as she placed the father's food on the table with a smile.

"I-I can't go mom…! _I can't fucking see…_

"Ohh, well I'll call and tell the school that you can't make it…"

"Okay, _fucking_ Thank you!" He yelled as he plopped down onto his bed.

He was about to doze off again until he heard a tap on his window. He thought that maybe it was a stupid bird or maybe it was the tree branch hitting it. Only thing was that, Sora was the one doing it. Riku moved up off of his bed and walked towards his window. Sora smiled and waved while still holding on to the oak tree branch he was currently sitting on. The tree was there to give shade to the owners of the house. It has been there for as long as the land was there. Even older than the house, since it was rebuilt. It also gave easy access to the owner of the room next to it, so Riku would easily be able to escape.

Sora waved again noticing that Riku didn't move from his current spot. "Hay…let me in…" He asked while throwing another nut at his window. Riku sighed before opening the window up and letting the brunet in. The younger boy huffed out. "Hay thanks, I know you don't know me like that but…hay what's wrong with your eyes? They're all white baby blue? I thought you had aquamarine eyes?"

Riku nodded before turning from the other. "I can't see right now...it's an…illness…Don't ask me such personal questions before I kick you out…" Sora paused before reaching to grab the other. Riku flinched. "Don't touch me…look why did you come here anyway?" The shorter one scratched his head before answering. "Well, um I thought that maybe we could walk to school together and all…" Riku threw his pillow at the other. "I don't walk with stupid people…"

Sora grabbed the pillow before it even hit him, but made it look like it did. _I'm far from stupid Riku… _He sighed before placing the pillow back on the bed next to Riku and his balled up tried again,"Okay, well if you would like I can get you your missing work." The other in bed shoke his head no before placing the covers over his head. He mumbled, "I hate school…and everyone in it…especially that prick of a boyfriend you have…" Sora blushed while walking towards the window. He sighed before looking back at Riku in bed. Sora didn't realize it then at school yesterday, but Riku had wounds on his legs and arms. He frowned as he climbed onto the branch and closed the window back.

All of the students were at lunch by the time Sora noticed he wasn't paying any attention to anyone. One blonde girl blinked at him while eating her fries. "Sora what's wrong?" The others in the group stopped their chatter and looked at Sora. He glanced up and saw everyone staring him, even his older brother Roxas. Sora froze before laughing it off. "Ohh, it's nothing Nami. I was just thinking about Mr. Veven's class. I don't like chemistry that much and I know I'm going to have to take the test anyway." Roxas rolled his eyes before commenting. "Yeah right Sora…like you of all people would worry about a test…" He grabbed one of his best friend's fries from his plate with a smug look.

The brunet frowned. "Hay! Even I get worried sometimes." The red haired female next to him shook her head softly. "Sora it's still not like you to be worrying. I mean nothing worries you…" Sora gave up before looking at the clock. "Hay Kairi is that time right? Shouldn't we be out early today by now?" She looked at her schedule before nodding and standing up. "Yup it is...oh and Seifer wanted to see you…"

"Screw that bastard…!"

Everyone turned to look at the fiery haired male next to Roxas. They all stared as the male get up folding his arms. "A-Axel that was um...loud don't you think?" Roxas asked while pulling on the others arm. The one named Axel shrugged before turning from all of the eyes including Sora. "I don't care…I hate the guy and anyone who hates him is a friend of mine…"

"Then you'll get alone great with Riku…" Sora mumbled as he walked off from the others.

They all stared as Sora left and Roxas got up to hit Axel on the head harshly. "Don't say that! You know that's his boyfriend! Or did you forget?" Axel rubbed his head in silence. _I wish I could forget…_ Roxas looked back at Namine, then the others. "Well, have a great holiday everyone..."

* * *

Sora turned the corner to the outside bleachers where he knew Seifer and his gang liked to hang out. He paused before seeing Fuu. "Ohh…um Hi, Seifer wanted to see me?" She stared at him before walking towards the back of the bleachers. "He's…bored…" She calmly stated before walking off to do whatever she had to do. Sora never did get why she talked like that, but decided it wasn't important anyway. He spotted Seifer.

"Hay Sora how's my beloved?" He asked while grabbing him around the waist to kiss him. Sora moved his face away before giving an apologetic smile at his actions. "Uh, sorry I think I have a cold coming soon and I don't want to get you sick…" He said while not looking at him. Seifer just frowned before shrugging. "Anyway, where have you been? I haven't seen you all day, and it's a freaking half day…"

The brunet sighed before opening his mouth to say something, but nothing could form words for him. "I have been in the same class all day. I mean I am Ms. Aerith's favorite student after all…" He lied. He just didn't want to deal with him at the moment. "I'm sorry if I made you worry about me..." the younger one said while looking down. Seifer shrugged before taping Sora on the shoulder. "Whatever don't fret about it, hay how about I take you somewhere nice tonight? My treat?" He asked with a slight smile.

Sora thought about it before sighing. "Yeah…sure why not?" He smiled back before Fu came back with a letter in her hand. Seifer picked it up and read it, before nodding to her. "Okay great, I'll come and get you around seven okay? Love you…" He kissed Sora on the head quickly before leaving him there. Sora bit his lower lip. _He didn't even ask me was I busy at that time…all well at least Riku doesn't have any homework right now…_

* * *

Seven o' clock came pretty fast for Riku that day. He looked at the mirror one more time as he zipped up his leather vest. Actually that black vest was the only shirt he had on besides the net top. He twisted his body to check out the back of him, he shouldn't have to worry. The black tight jeans didn't seem out of place, not to mention the slave collar around his pale neck. It was only needed to hide the needle points there. Riku nodded to himself before glancing at his door, locking it up tight. Today was the day his father let him lock the door. Okay, so maybe his father changed the doorknobs on certain days of the week. It was considered to let Riku have some freedom if he acted as a good boy. Luckily for Riku, that little tantrum the other night wasn't held against him. Tonight he needed some realize, and maybe a little of something else too.

After checking the door for one more good measure, he opened his window and quietly climbed out. Looking around to see that no nosy neighbors were on night watch, Riku climbed down the tree. He paused while watching one old lady walk her dog; he kept his head low while she passed. Riku wasn't worried, for he was going the opposite direction she was anyway. He slightly praised himself for not getting caught in all of these years. At every house they ever moved too, Riku was still able to sneak out and enjoy himself. He would bite his lip just thinking about all the fun he had, and whom he had it with. Well, that was a little dirty, but it didn't stop him.

He headed down the lane until it got closer and closer to the city. He paused while watching the town transform slightly. It wasn't a drastic change, but you could tell the lights where starting to turn on. The city was beautiful Riku had to admit. It wasn't any of that fake neon color people try to use. It was really classy yet it still held that tainted look to it. The place was full of clubs and mini bars for the much older gang of people. The strip clubs were just on the edge of the town and even one for the, well more creative types. Riku didn't like strip clubs but he loved the bars. Once arriving at _**Eternal**_ _**Bliss**_, the one place he deemed worthy to play in, he placed his fake ID up for the large male to look at.

Actually the male looked bored, and he had dreadlocks in his hair. Only thing is that he looked British though. His blue eyes looked cold, but subtle at the same time. The tall male unfolded his arms and looked at Riku's ID, before glancing at Riku. The sliver haired one glared thinking he wasn't going to let him in, but the male gave the ID back and opened the door. Riku smirked while everyone in the line yelled that he skipped and shit, including Seifer.

Sora sighed while looking at his boyfriend yell at some guy that passed everyone up. It didn't matter to Sora for number one, he didn't want to be at a club and two even if Seifer knew the guy who owns the place, he still wouldn't be able to have fun. He mentally growled for Seifer to bring him here, and right after telling Roxas he was going to the movies or something. "Awe man Roxas is going to kill me if he finds out about this…" He softly yelled. No one would be able to hear him anyway, due to the loud music that just started up. Sora had to admit, something about Techno music made him feel weird, like he wanted to be bad or something. He dismissed it since Seifer was talking to the Brit guy already.

"Hay Xaldin, what's up?"

"Nothing and I can't let that kid in here…Xemnas said so..."

"Awe, come on. I'm not going to let him drink or anything…"

The male named Xaldin called someone on his cell before nodding to the pair. Sora sighed and was annoyed at the same time. He slowly followed behind Seifer as they walked into the loud building. There were many different people as there were drinks being served. They all looked weird to Sora.

Once reaching one of the tables in the back, Sora ordered a coke and that was all. Seifer sighed aloud,"Awe come on baby; let's go dance or something…" Sora shook his head 'no' while sipping the soda. "I don't want too, besides they look like they are having sex not dancing over there." Seifer laughed before letting Sora stay where he was. "Fine, but you're missing out..." He said while joining that large orgy. The little spot Sora sat in was neatly fixed with black and sliver swirls on the walls. He couldn't help but notice weird white roses around the place, all neatly arranged to invite people to come in. Now he sees why it's so popular. The bar was amazing even for people who didn't drink. A weird woman with bug like blonde hair was serving drinks named like sex on the beach and ill mannered things. The thing that freaked Sora out was that she was selling condoms in the back of her. He decided that it was too weird to keep watching people order drinks.

To bad that Riku was one of those having sex on the dance floor members. He didn't care if anyone was watching or if someone was touching him. He was, as the club is called, having his bliss. He swayed his hips to the hypnotic beat fast yet slow enough to just grab someone and grind on them. Almost every guy even if they were straight wanted to touch, maybe because they thought he was a girl, or they were really drunk. Either way, he didn't care. One male grabbed Riku by the waist and pulled him closer. Riku only opened his eyes to see where he was going before closing them again. The guy tried to get in beat with the shorter male but his moves were too fluid and smooth. The male doesn't let him go though; Riku was too much of a catch to give up. He smiled while finally becoming one with Riku's body. "Hay, what's your name?" He asked as his long black hair glides to the left side of his face and shoulders. He was a poor version of the elegant Victorian vampire. His black silk, slightly unbuttoned, shirt rubbed against the back of Riku's head, with his leather plants rubbed against a place it shouldn't be on Riku.

This all annoyed Riku with much passion. He glared as he looked up at the other male. "If I wanted to know you, I would have asked for your number a long time ago. I just want to dance…" Riku turned from the other before heading towards the bar. The bug like woman awaited for whatever Riku wanted to order. Yet again, the male doesn't stop. "Awe, don't be like that? Hay this round is one me Larxene…" He looks at her before she gave a nod.

Sora almost chocked on his soda after seeing Riku sit down at the bar. He trieed to hide himself but saw that it wouldn't do any good. The sliver haired one wasn't even looking his way. Sora looked down before watching the male sit next to Riku, before talking in his ear. He couldn't tell what the other guy was saying but Riku turned from him. Sora glanced at the dance floor noticing that Seifer was dancing with some girl. It didn't bother him at all. After putting the soda down he noticed that Riku got up with the guy and started walking towards the farther corner of the club. Now, Sora deemed himself a person to watch over Riku whether he liked it or not. He got up and followed the pair, leaving nothing but a 'sorry about this, I had to go home…' note behind him.

They walked towards the much darker side of the club where the flashing lights didn't reach. The hall was quiet and it smelled of roses and scented oils. Maybe it was for much quiet clubbers than the rash ones up in front. Sora didn't care as long as he had an eye on them. He watched as they opened one door that looked like it led to the outside. That confused Sora greatly. Why would they leave the back way?

"Hay my car is outside…do you think it will be good enough for you?"

"Whatever just pay me my money before we start…and I don't do kissing..."

"Fine, whatever just get in and I'll pay you."

Sora placed his hand over his mouth as he watches Riku climb into the back seat. He started to freak out when the guy slowly got on top of him. The brunet balled his fists as he watched what was being laid out in front of him. It made him angry and a bit of something else. He hated whoever that man was, and he was going to find out what's what. But for now, he was going to watch every single thing until they finish.

Sora had some questions for Riku…and a lot of them.

* * *

**Okay well hn, that doesn't sound too good now doesn't it Sora?**

**Sora: No it doesn't…can we change the subject?**

**Riku: I'm not really doing it…She's just writing Sora...**

**Sora: I don't care, your doing it with a fake ass vampire wanna be…**

**Riku: O.o y-you cursed!**

**Yuki: Ohh Sora's pissed…ouch Riku you are so going to get it...**

**Well anyway, let's move on. Sorry for the cliffy once again and sorry that it took so long. Major matters happened and yeah not good. Anyway, hope you all liked it, and I'll get my beta on this as soon as I can. **

**Much love Yuki-san:.**


	3. More than one Journey

**Well hello again, nice to see you! Merry Christmas and anything else you celebrate! Isn't it just wonderful that I updated? I'm sooo sorry that it was really late. I had major problems with the internet…Anyway, a brand new chapter! Woot! Okay well I have nothing else to say besides thank you to all the readers and the reviewers! You make my days a little bit brighter and Roxas' too!**

**Summary: Riku was weird ever since his birth. His parents never knew how to help their son. The only way they helped Riku was by drugging him, and making him go to school after school. Riku never really cared, nor did he care for his life. Riku wanted to die, and if he couldn't do that he knew how to get things done. He sneaked out late at night, and partied as well. Did hard drugs and bought them by selling himself. Riku just never knew a certain brown haired student was watching him. Is Riku going to let him help? Or is the new friend going to throw in the towel? **

**Thank you mostly too,**

**AlleHalle-chibi-chan :Hug:**

**Nyah-Chan :Hug:**

**a la mode' :Hug:**

**Densetsu-Chan :Hug:**

**Icarus Redemption :Hug:**

**kez-chan :hug:**

**Citrus Sunscreen :Hug:**

**Kimosumiko: Hugs:**

**Wrathchild26 :Hugs:**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts (Or it would be sooo Yaoi-filled goodness)**

**A Shadow's Tears**

**Chapter 3: More than one Journey**

**Last Time on A Shadow's Tears….**

_Sora places his hand over his mouth as he watches Riku climb into the back seat. He starts to freak out when the guy slowly gets on top of him. The brunet balls his fists as he watches what's being laid out in front of him. It made him angry and a bit of something else. He hated whoever that man was, and he was going to find out what's what. But for now, he was going to watch every single thing until they finish._

_Sora had some questions for Riku…and a lot of them._

* * *

Sora watched as the male readied himself for Riku. The said other looking slightly uncomfortable in his current position. Sora with his beautiful blue eyes looked far darker and dangerous than they should be. He balled his fists watching like a serial killer stalking his pray. Actually, he sort of was. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he knew he wouldn't be able to watch any longer. Sora slowly walked up towards the car making sure not to be seen nor heard. The brunet paused when Riku yelled at the other male to just shut up and do what he was suppose to be doing. The said male laughed shortly after stating, "Wow someone is in a rush to be in pain…" The platinum blond glared at the older male before him.

The brunet glanced down at the ground before spotting a sharp looking plank with a nail still sticking out. He figured it must have been from the new stock shipment or something. After grabbing it up he smiled at it evilly before resting his eyes on the pair before him. Before the male could release himself from his pants, he took out a small needle. Riku had his eyes closed not even noticing what type of danger he could be in. "Now, I want you to relax. This shouldn't hurt…" He said while ejecting the purple like contents into Riku's thigh. Aquamarine eyes shot open before groaning shortly after. "W-What the hell did you do to me?" Riku shouted before trying to push him off.

The raven haired male starts smiling before leaning down towards Riku's lips, stopping just inches before touching them. "It's just a new little trick I made at home to make you….loosen up more in a sense." He gracefully trailed his hands up Riku's thighs to make a nice impression.

Sora was fed up by this time. He raised the plank high before slamming the front window hard. The glass broke loudly before the alarm went off with a blistering sound, shocking the raven haired male. He gets off from Riku to open the door quickly glancing at Sora. "What the hell do you think you are doing, this car isn't your personal anger management toy?!" He roared at the brunet while inspecting the damage of the window. Sora just smiled before holding the weapon out as if he had a sword. "Yeah well it's what you deserve for touching him and drugging him with your needle crap!"

By this time Riku was staggering to get out of the car. He almost tripped if it wasn't for Sora grabbing him in enough time. He leaned against the other's warmth not caring about the argument that was going on between Sora and the guy across from them. All Riku noticed before being sat down by the club's walls were a few warnings and maybe a couple death threats provided by Sora.

The raven haired male smirked at the dizzy Riku before taking out his wallet throwing three twenties at his face like a little slut. Sora quickly stood before Riku in defense just in case the guy tried to do something stupid. "You know what?" Sora yelled," He doesn't need your filthy money you jerk!" All of Sora's words were on deaf ears by now as the broken car leaves before anyone sees him.

Riku closed his eyes once again trying to work off what ever that guy gave him. He was getting a little tired of the world turning without his permission. Glancing up from his spot, Riku watched as Sora paced in circles looking a bit worried than he should be. The platinum blond grabbed the money before staring at Sora. After noticing that someone was watching him, Sora looked back from his worrying to see if his friend was alright.

"Riku are you okay? What was it that he gave you? Are you going to be okay? Do I need to call the ambulance?" Sora had other questions, but he thought he should ask them later.

"I'm fine, I don't know, yes and I think the last one was a no." The other exclaimed while trying to get up.

It only took mere moments before Sora was right next to him holding the other up. "Hay look don't push yourself! Wait a minute! Where are you going, your house is this way!"

All Sora noticed was that Riku pushed off of him and started to walk on his own. "Leave me alone...I can handle myself…" This was the exact moment Sora had been waiting for. Without another thought, Sora grabbed Riku around the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall glaring with all his might. "Listen here you know it all prick, I just saved you from that manic and you want to start acting all bad and tough. Well too bad buddy, I have had the honor of watching this whole thing play out before my very eyes and I have to say I want to punch you…" He started to feel the tiny sting in his eyes while watching Riku turn from him.

"What do you care…? It's not like you know me, and it's not like you can help me if you're thinking that…This is my life, and I live it to my liking…"

All thoughts in Sora's head stopped while looking at the male before him. He would have yelled at him more, he could even show him a thing or two. But then Sora thought about it, what good would it do him or Riku? How was any of this different from how his parents scolded him?

"Riku l didn't mean to say it like that. I just want to help you; I kind of made it my new objective in life ya know?" _Oh god no I'm starting to sound like Rai…._

Aqua eyes stared at the younger one before him, "Whatever you can help me if you can…but I run this show and you can't change me…"

Brown spiky hair bounced as Sora nodded his approval. "Just one question Riku. Where are we going?"

Riku didn't say a word as he turned the corner towards the streets. He only allowed a little help from Sora as they made their way to another side of town. It was almost scary how one side of the same town could be so bright, but suddenly become so dark and creepy. Sora made sure to keep close to Riku's body, not caring if he seemed to be holding Riku a little more tightly than need be- as if he owned him.

The pair arrived to a saluted back side of a large building with much dirt and grime than a bat cave. Riku knew this place very well, after all this was the best place to order the best drugs around. If you asked him how he learned all of this in the few weeks he and his family have lived there, he would have just said he knows his way around. They passed up many doors, already you could smell different scents that makes you want to cough. To Riku it was just another way to find his direction in the pitch blackness.

"Pshh, Riku what are we doing here?" Sora asked while trying not to look at the rats nibbling on something he hopped wasn't a body. Riku rolled his eyes before softly pulling the other off of his arm, trying to get the blood back there. "Look you can go home if you are that scared, you big baby…"

Before Sora could comment on the insult, Riku had already opened the, what looked like red, door. As the two walked in they were stopped and grabbed by two rather large men in black and sunglasses, clad in gold jewelry. Sora was the first to yell for them to let them go, while Riku stood there almost motionless.

"I'm here to pay my debt and would like to purchase some of Boss's prime products." Riku announced as the men slowly let him go. He paused before pointing to Sora. "He's mine; I would love it if you let him go." They stared at the brunet before nodding at each other releasing Sora. Only seconds passed as the brunet ran back to stand behind Riku.

"The Boss is in his quarters, you may go in, but he says you have to prove that this guy is really with you…" One of the goons stated as they headed towards the room with lots of smoke and women coming in and out. Sora frowned at the type of clothing they sported as they passed him; they all smiled and tried to touch him. He flinched and moved closer to Riku wrapping his arms around his waist leaning on his shoulder blade.

Once they reached the room Sora quickly noticed the gentleman in the middle. He was handsome, Sora had to admit. With slightly tan skin, bluish-gray eyes and light brown hair; the male looked lovely. _He's nicely built, but not as nice as Riku._ _Wait when did I think Riku was nicely built? Okay so maybe he does look nice, more nice than Seifer. It's not like I'm drooling over him…Ahh but he does feel rather nice…so warm…and and…wait Boss dude looking at me! _Sora made his grip tighter around Riku making sure his hands were on his stomach this time.

The male before them smiled before shooing off the females that wanted to sit on his lap. "Riku was it? Welcome my new big time shopper. Before we start with all the transaction I need to make sure your lovely looking friend here isn't a cop or something. So if you could prove to me what he is to you?"

It was Riku's turn to speak. "Before I do that allow me to make my order first. Don't worry he's cool…I'm kind of in a rush, curfew and all..." The unnamed male laughed before nodding at Riku. "Sure kid, go ahead, but before you leave you have to prove it to me…"

The platinum blonde started to take out his wallet and payed his debt off before counting his money for his order. He threw the money in front of the man before him. "Sixty bucks right? I owe you for giving me the right amount in such a short time." The comment confused Sora greatly before two and two came together in his head. He glared at the male for selling whatever it was to Riku.

The other male just smiled softly while nodding. "Yes that's right, but since you came earlier than I expected I have to charge you. After all, everything I have right now is my personal stash. It's going to cost you an extra forty dollars." As soon as Riku heard, he started to count his money only coming up with a hundred. He was still missing the forty bucks. With a groan he raked his hand through his sliver locks in frustration. "Look I don't have the extra cash right now; can I just have it now and pay later?"

A head of light brown hair shakes in a 'no' motion. "I'm sorry Riku, like I said this is my personal stash, I can't let you go with it this time…Also I think it is about time you prove to me who this guy next to you is."

Two of the body guards start to walk up just in case he tried to make a run for it. This annoyed Riku the most out of his busy night. Sora looked at him from the backside before smirking at him. "Yes Riku prove to him who I belong with? After all you proved it to me last night very well." Riku blinked blankly at Sora and started to wonder if he was the _real_ one injected with horny potion. Sora slowly trailed his hands to Riku's shoulders before turning him around, pushing Riku up against the nearby wall.

It was a nice little show until Riku turned the tables by turning them over and pushing Sora up the wall with his hands on his back pockets. He then noticed what Sora was thinking. He slowly moved up closer to the brunet before kissing him passionately, trailing his mouth down to Sora's smooth neck making the other gasp. For acting this was getting a little too good for the onlookers behind them.

Riku whispered silently into Sora's ear, could he possibly borrow the extra money until he could pay him back. Sora softly growled at Riku for even asking him to pay for such things, before remembering he would try to help him the best way he could. Even if it would take time to make Riku clean, Sora would pay for this junk now. He moaned his answer before he felt Riku swiftly take out his wallet and the money without the others even noticing. It was Sora who pushed off the platinum blonde blushing madly before turning his back towards the wooing fans and the blushing females.

The brunet glared at Riku for turning the tables on him. He started thinking that maybe he needed to work on his dominating skills. After all it looked easy._ Okay so maybe he's a good kisser. And so what I kind of liked that. It still doesn't mean a thing. Just you wait Riku; you'll be the one up the wall next time you freaking jerk! Huff! God now I can't seem to think straight anymore…And it can't be too hard to rule him, after all that vampire guy made it look easy…Hmm…I'm going to need some type of teacher._

The money was laid down in front of the Boss, and he had no choice but to give away his personal stash in a nice black pouch "Well, I have to say…you two are a little wild huh? How about I do you a deal? I have a couple nights with your boyfriend and I give you unlimited time in my stocks huh?

"Well…."

"No way!" Sora shouted before he started tugging Riku out of the room, not giving him anytime to answer to the deal. Riku smirked; letting himself get dragged out of the building to a much more lit place. It was Sora who was leading the way with stomping feet towards the road to Riku's house. He knew Roxas was going to kill him, but Riku meant more to him right now. "Okay you partied, had your fun, and got your…well crap. Is it time to go home now?"

"Nope, I didn't enjoy my night to the fullest…" He stoped Sora dead in his tracks as he sat on the sidewalk only a block away from home. Riku raised one side of the net top and ties a string from his picket to his arm. He starts to dig into the little black pouch and pulls out two little needles filled with some type of bluish liquid. Sora starts freaking out trying to get it away from him.

"I didn't consent to you buying this? I thought it was weed or something but not this!" Riku keeps it out of Sora's reach before rolling his eyes, practically stabbing the needle into his arm. It surely was going to be a bruise in the morning. "Look you helped pay for it, thank you. But listen here, I remember perfectly that I didn't ask to be changed…"

"But…it's not right…" It was too late. Riku was already in lala land with the sparking ponies and cute ass kittens and doggies. He was out of it. Just one thing bothered Sora, how was he going to get Riku home now…"

* * *

Roxas paced around the room with a nervous looking Seifer standing in the middle of the living room. He slowly glared at Seifer every time he tried to say something. This only made the second oldest brother madder than a rattle snake. Axel couldn't do anything but grin as the taller blond stared like his life was in major danger. –Actually with Roxas this angry he really was. This all seemed to amuse Axel to the greatest length.

"Let me get this straight…You took my little brother to a club, a **twenty-one and up** club, and then lost him….? Seifer flinched when he heard the pissy blonde hiss out every single word with venom. "Then you have the _damn_ audacity to come here, without him and ask **ME** if _I_ have seen him?" The volcano was about to destroy the little island known as Seifer, if Axel hadn't stepped in for a short moment.

"Roxas baby, I'm sure Shitfer, I mean Seifer was looking for the squirt. _Right_?"

Roxas glanced at the other to see if he really did look for his beloved brother. Seeing that he didn't make a sound, Roxas jumped him. "You didn't even _look_ for him you bastard! And to think I try and try to stand up for you and his relationship! I otta—

+The ringtone: I'm a trouble maker by Weezer plays in the back ground +

Axel calmly walks over to his jacket in the kitchen and picks out his cell phone. "Hello? The sexiest thing to talk on the cell speaking. How may I help you?"

"Axel I need your help, but don't tell Roxas okay. Please!" Sora begs while trying to wake Riku up from his high. "I don't want him to know about this, and you are the only one I can call with a car…"

The red haired fire bomb sighs before glancing at Roxas just about to slam Seifer's head against the side table in the living room. He ran his hands through his flat red hair. Yes, he only spikes it up for school and maybe parties. Only Roxas, Sora and Seifer have seen his hair down like this. With a quick glance at the clock he thinks up a nice little scheme for saving Sora. "Sure Sora just tell me the directions when I call you back. I need to think of a plan before I go.

Sora smiles. "Thanks Axey! You're a life saver!"

"Yep, the reddest one in the pack. I got to go though, I'll call you right back…" Axel claims before hanging up.

"Hay Roxas, how about I go out and find the brat and take a quick swing at the store. After this you are going to have a craving for ice cream, and Roxy baby I don't like it when you're stressing out like this."

Roxas finally lets go of Seifer and sighs deeply before turning to the person he loves so much. "Ah fine, but please Axel find him, you know how he is. He's a little naïve and it's getting really late, and he might just get snatched by someone. You remember the last time someone took off with him..."

_Um Roxas he was five years old when that happened…_Axel nods anyway before grabbing his keys and giving a quick peck on Roxy's cheek. He stares as Seifer glared daggers at Roxas for almost breaking his jaw. "Alright shit-face, time for you to help with the search, since it's entirely your fault anyway." He opens the door and lets him out first.

"Look Redneck, It's not my fault he's so impressionable!" Seifer rubs his jaw one good time before going to his own car. The search was on! Well for Seifer it was. Axel was already on the phone with the young one, trying to understand why he was out so late.

* * *

**There you go guys a nice and long chapter for making you wait for so long. Once again I'm so sorry about the wait. Ohh and some answers for those who asked. Yes Riku is on the bottom in this story. Yes I know Sora isn't acting very dominate. **

**Well come on, people it's just the beginning, he'll be on top soon enough with some juicy love scenes. Ohh and yes, Sora will come up with an idea to get Riku off of the drugs, but once again it will take time. He just can't stop cold turkey! After all, his parents are still drugging him, remember that.**

**Well anyway, thank you once again for reading. Annnd if you want more stories with Riku on the bottom, I have more stories updated this week. It will hold you over until I update again. With much love and devotion,**

**.:Yuki-san:.**


End file.
